Christmas Kindness
by VampChi
Summary: Shuichi wants a Christmas with Yuki and decides to get him a present! Yaoi warning! Do not like do not read!


Me: WARNING Yaoi Shuichi and Yuki! I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Christmas Kindness<p>

Shuichi was shopping with his band mate and friend Hiro. Shuichi was looking for something for his lover Eiri Yuki. It was Christmas day and Yuki was coming home that night from a trip he had to take. Shuichi had wanted to go, but his manager had threatened him with bodily harm since they had a Christmas concert that whole week which put a stop to Shuichi shopping for his beloved Yuki. So now he was looking for something to give to his cold hearted lover and not get rejected.

"Why don't you just give him yourself it would be easier Shuichi." Hiro said looking at the shelf's of gifts and such.

"I already do that! Hiro! I have to get him something awesome and great!" Shuichi started to run around the shop looking for a gift as Hiro followed after him calmly.

"Yes Shuichi, but what does Mr. Yuki like?" Hiro asked trailing after the fired up singer.

"Uh... Sweets, beer, cigarets, me, women, and silence... WAH! What am I to do Hiroooooooo!" Shuichi started to cry making a scene in the shop as Hiro sighed at his friend.

"Calm down Shuichi. We will find him something..." Hiro tried to calm as people gave them a wide range of space thinking they were nuts.

_I have to find something for Yuki! Why do you have to like so little!_

Shuichi was starting to pull at his hair when he saw a coffee mug that you could print a picture to it and make it personalized. Shuichi grabbed the mug and went up to the lady her eyes widening and her hand slightly going to the panic button under the counter.

"Lady I want this. And this picture on it!" Shuichi set the mug down and pulled at the print club photo of him and Yuki.

"O-okay S-sir." The lady took the mug and picture heading to the back room.

Shuichi was so happy he found something for Yuki! Now he just had to get it wrapped and under the Christmas tree before Yuki got home and make everything nice and homey to set the mood. Shuichi wanted his lover after being apart for a week! Shuichi cursed his manager for keeping him for his God.

_I will have my Yuki tonight!_

About 20 minutes later Shuichi and Hiro where walking out of the store with Shiuchi holding a wrapped box. He was grinning brightly as they reached Hiro's bike.

"Thanks Hiro for helping me." Shuichi said as he got on behind Hiro holding tight to the present.

"No problem Shuichi anything for you man." Hiro smiled as he put his helmet on and then started the motor cycle and raced out of the store parking lot.

_Okay just get home have dinner ready, house cleaned, and the present ready under the tree. Yeah I can do it!_

~1 hour later~

Hiro pulled up to Shuichi's and Yuki's house letting Shuichi get off." Well I'll see ya later Shuichi. Have a great Christmas." Hiro smiled.

"Yeah thanks Hiro you too!" Hiro nodded before he peeled away.

Shuichi was grinning as he walked to the house and inside. He took a breath and set his mind to making everything perfect for his lover. Shuichi cleaned the house making everything spotless and then cooked a dinner for two. He had Hiro give him a good Christmas recipe that he knew he could at least cook. By the time he had put the dinner on the table and lit the candles he heard his lover's car pull up. Shuichi smiled brightly as he went to the front door to welcome Yuki home.

"Welcome home Yuki!" Shuichi said as he opened the door to see a very unamused Yuki.

" Move." Was all Yuki said as he walked inside

Shuichi's smiled started to diminish as he stepped aside letting Yuki in. Yuki walked inside a bag in his hand as he threw the car keys on a side table. Shuichi caught site of the bag and wondered what was in side of it. But he wasn't too much of an idiot since Yuki seemed to be in a bad mood Shuichi waited as his lover set the bag down and looked over at the table filled with food.

"U-uh I-I made dinner... Thought you might be hungry when you came home..."Shuichi said looking away.

Yuki walked over to the table and sat down, Shuichi brightened slightly as he rushed over and sat opposite of him. Shuichi watched as Yuki started eating not saying anything not even to say if it was bad or good. But he was eating fast Shuichi thought as his lover wolfed down everything on his plate. Shuichi was happy Yuki was home but he wanted to know what was making him so quiet

"S-so Yuki... Merry Christmas..." Shuichi said tentatively.

"Hmm." Was all Yuki said as he kept eating.

Shuichi was starting to get frustrated as he finished his food. He watched as his lover got up after he set his plate down and walked in to the bedroom. Shuichi then exploded he was frustrated, angry, and somewhat sleep deprived.

"You bastard! I made all this food for when you come home, I stayed up all night decorating and this is all I get! A hmm and you walk away! Go to hell!' Shuichi yelled as Yuki walked back in and grabbed the bag he set down and threw it at the chibi shuichi throwing a tantrum.

Shuichi groaned and twitched under the weight of the bag." Open it you ungrateful kid." Yuki said as he went back in to the bedroom.

Shuichi sat up and started to open the bag and pulled out a Ryuichi Sakuma CD, Nittle grasper DVD, a new computer for his song writing, and a picture frame with Yuki smiling... Shuichi started to nosebleed as he looked at the picture. Yuki was in a normal shirt and jeans smiling. SMILING! Shuichi thought his world was now complete his lover, his cold hearted, icy eyed lover was smiling warmly. Shuichi could die right then and there and wouldn't care.

_H-he smiled...for me!_

Shuichi got up and ran in to the bedroom to see Yuki half naked with only his boxers on. He was sitting down on the bed as Shuichi approached him." Y-yuki.."

Shuichi felt guilty he had yeld at his lover for not talking and wanted to make up for it. But as he got closer Yuki glared up at him and Shuichi thought to maybe run and hide. No! He was going to apologize and have his lover!

"Yuki I-I'm sorry..." Shuichi then ran back to the other room and came back with his present. It was as big or expensive as Yuki's but he hoped Yuki would like it.

Yuki looked at the present and took it. He then unwrapped the bow then tore at the wrapper. He then proceeded to open the white box and saw the mug. He took it out and blinked at it. The gift was, as Yuki could determine, thoughtful. The print club photo they had took on the only date they had had. He then looked up at Shuichi who was waiting for a response from him. So Yuki gave him one.

"Thank you." Yuki said as he carefully replaced the mug back in to the box. He then looked up to see Shuichi bleeding from his nose and he instantly regretted it." Never mind it sucks go the hell away."

Shuichi then tackled his lover in happiness."Yuki you said thank you! And smiled!"

Yuki groaned as Shuichi then boldly kissed his lover on the lips. All his passion and frustration put in to that one single kiss. Yuki wrapped his arms around his young lover and took charge of the kiss making Shuichi melt in his arms like butter.

"Missed me I see." Yuki said as he nudged his leg up to Shuichi's groin.

Shuichi moaned slightly and nodded to Yuki who then flipped them over with Shuichi on his back. Yuki could see Shuichi wanted him and needed him badly, and Yuki, even though he would never admit it, also missed his glory hole. So Yuki made quick work of Shuichi's shirt and pants seeing the Shuichi wore no underpants this time.

"You were expecting this is see Shuichi." That earned Yuki a blush from the younger man instantly.

Yuki grinned as he then kissed his lover fiercely but not bruising. He started to then tease the younger man's nipples with his fingers before he kissed a trail down Shuichi's neck and to his chest licking and nipping on the other nipple making Shuichi moan and writhed under him. Yuki grinned at this as Shuichi moaned his namely softly before Yuki then took to the other nipple using his finger to tweak the already budding nipple he left. Yuki knew Shuichi was already puddy in his arms as he continued his ministrations.

"Y-yuki please.." Shuichi moaned out to his lover.

Yuki grinned at his lover's plea and he too couldn't wait any longer so he took off his boxers showing that he too was aroused to make love to him. Yuki grabbed some lube from the bedside table and lubed up his penis and then with the rest on his fingers started circling Shuichi's puckered entrance. Shuichi wiggled under him wanting to feel his lover inside him now. Yuki chuckled before slipping two fingers inside his lovers warm entrance.

"Your a little tight after a week of me not being her to do anything to you." Shuichi blushed slightly as Yuki slide his fingers in and out.

"Y-yuki don't tease me..." Shuichi cried out to his lover.

Yuki nodded and took his fingers out before thrusting in to his lover. Yuki moaned as Shuichi cried out happily. Yuki then started at a medium pace thrusting in to his lover angling his thrusts just so to hit Shuichi prostate. Shuichi moaned Yuki's name like a mantra as he assaulted Shuichi's prostate over and over making Shuichi go to a new height. Yuki smiled before he leaned down kissing Shuichi passionately thrusting faster in to the younger man. Yuki could feel Shuichi was getting close and gently grabbed Shuichi's erection and started to pump in time with his thrusts. Yuki too was close he hadn't had sex since he left Japan. He had stayed truthful to his lover though he'd never admit it to him.

Yuki felt Shuichi clamp down on hi as his erection erupted with his climax. Shuichi screamed out Yuki's name as he came ecstasy over coming his whole body. Yuki slammed in to him a few more times before he too came in to his lover. Yuki then rolled over still inside his lover and pulled shuichi close to him. Shuichi snuggled up to his lover not caring that his stomach was covered with his own juice and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Yuki." Shuichi said falling asleep next to his lover from exhaustion.

"Merry Christmas Shuichi." Yuki said before closing his eyes and falling asleep with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Me:Hope you liked! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
